


camphoric

by buries



Series: gywo yahtzee fills [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: shouldn't you be leading by example?or the one where nora dads barry.





	camphoric

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my getyourwordsout yahtzee challenge, card "camphoric" with the additional challenge of this being between 400-699 words.
> 
> this is set somewhere in season 5 of _the flash_ , existing as a missing scene. this will obviously be a divergence given season 5 has yet to even air. i also have no idea how to even tag this -- does fandom consider nora to be dawn? ha.
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading! ♥

As quietly and quickly as he can, Barry tries to scratch his arm. Extending his hand across his chest in an attempt to mock stretch, he twists his body as he turns on the spot, watching as Cisco, Iris, and Wells all congregate around the S.T.A.R. Labs’ monitors with their backs to him.

He waits a normal, Muggle minute.

No one turns to look at him.

This is his chance.

Unwrapping his arms so quickly it sparks kinetic energy, he scratches at the inner elbow of his suit. _God_ , it feels good. The pain’s there, as hot as Heatwave’s own matches burning through his skin, but it feels so good.

“Got you,” she says. Nora crosses her arms against her chest as she looks at him, eyebrow arched and lips pursed in a very freaky way that looks so much like Iris.

She’s Iris’ kid. It makes sense the tilt of her head would be a mirror of his wife’s.

Iris turns around and mimics Nora — on purpose or by accident. Barry’s fingers pause in their quick, Flash-like movements, looking between Iris and Nora before he lets his arm drop.

Raising his hands in surrender, he shakes his head. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“You always taught me not to lie,” Nora says. “Shouldn’t you be leading by example?”

Cisco looks up from where he sits in the computer chair, looking pleased — and very much on Nora’s side. The betrayal stings like a bolt of lightning shooting through his chest.

“Barry,” Iris says, voice firm and gentle. It almost coaxes him into a false sense of safety … Except he looks at Nora and finds himself to be caught in a spider's web. “Stop itching. That's what the meta-human wants.”

“I can’t help it!” he whines. “Do you know how itchy I am? I have _superspeed_ , I could scratch it right out if I just —”

Nora shakes her head. Barry's words drop somewhere to his feet.

Opening his mouth to speak again, he closes it. After a second — a quick, hot second — he finds a different tactic. Hope blooms in his chest. He’ll convince them. This has to convince them to let him dig his fingers into his arm and chase the sensation away.

If he stops thinking about it, maybe the pain to scratch won't be so prevalent.

Looking at Iris imploringly, he says, “It’s not like I’m going to get a scar from it. I heal really quickly.”

Nora shakes her head. “Sometimes,” she says. “Sometimes you just don’t.” She emphasises it with an unconcerned shrug.

Barry’s brows furrow. Iris doesn’t seem too disturbed by the comment.

“Allen,” rasps Wells. He doesn't look up from the monitor where he leans uncomfortably close to Cisco’s ear. “Shut up.”

“If you got scratched by a scratchy meta-human, we’d never hear the end of it.”

“I never would've gotten scratched in the first place.”

Barry looks at Iris pleadingly. She shrugs. “He’s got a point, Bear.”

He then looks at Nora, who shrugs once more. “Sorry, Dad.” Her eyes quickly widen, arms unwrapping around her chest, and she looks between them. He must look like Iris — eyes wide, brows in his hairline, and lips parted in surprise. 

“I mean … Barry,” she offers. Her words come quickly. “Barry. Allen. Barry Allen. That’s you. The Flash. Barry. Ba. Ree. Barry. Harrison Wells has a point. That's all I meant to say. A point has been made. And it was a point by Harrison Wells.” She looks between them, then at Cisco and Wells stationed behind her. “Point.”

“Made,” Wells says firmly. He looks up from his position, giving Cisco some relief. “Several times. No more. Stop.”

Nora nods. “Okay,” she says sheepishly. She turns to Barry. “We'll fix this. We do. Am I allowed to say that?”

Barry looks to Iris, who gently wraps her fingers around Nora’s shoulder. “Yes.” She looks up at him. “I don't think any time continuums will be broken if you do.”

Barry shakes his head. “No,” he says. “Not at all.” Nora looks up at him. “Kiddo.”

She smiles.


End file.
